


The New Lantern-Bearer

by capnjacksparrow



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: e10 The Unknown, Post-Over the Garden Wall, The Unknown (Over the Garden Wall)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnjacksparrow/pseuds/capnjacksparrow
Summary: Wirt has accepted the Beast's offer and became the new lantern-bearer, so Greg could return home safe and sound. Wandering around the Unknown, he runs into Beatrice, and they spend the night in a barn. Wirt finally confesses he likes Beatrice.
Relationships: Beatrice/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. The New Lantern-bearer

The snow was still falling, and it was so thick and whipped around by the wind that Wirt could barely see the path, despite the lantern he held high to illuminate his path with. Greg was safely back at home, and that was all that mattered to him at the moment. He can be the Beast's new lantern bearer. If it meant Greg was okay, he'd do anything –

A familiar voice caught his attention, stopping his train of thoughts.

„Wirt! Wirt, where are you?” the voice called out. „Wirt!”

„Beatrice?” Wirt lifted the lantern higher. He could make out a shape through the snowstorm, getting closer and closer. „Beatrice, I'm here! Follow the light!”

„Wirt! Finally, I found you!” Beatrice was finally illuminated by the lantern, she was shivering, even though she had a thick coat on. „Come with me. My family said you can live with us.”

„That- that's nice of them.” Wirt hated the way he stammered, but he was taken completely by surprise. „But you should've at least waited until this storm blows over before you came searching for me. I'm okay,” he added, with an awkward smile. „And Greg's finally home.”

„What... what did you do?” Beatrice eyed the lantern, biting her lip. „Don't tell me you made a deal with the Beast!”

„I had to, so Greg would live.” Wirt sighed wearily. „It was the best choice in my situation.”

„Oh Wirt,” Beatrice shook her head. „Come on, now. Let's go home.”

„The Unknown is my home now.” Wirt shrugged, shifting the axe that rested across his shoulders. „You remember the Woodsman? I kinda have his job now. Chopping down Edelwood trees and all that. Wait,” he stopped for a moment, considering something. „You live at that old mill, don't you?”

„Yeah, it's my family's.” Beatrice nodded, then sneezed. „Ugh, come on already. You can use that mill as much as you want, just let's not stand around here in the cold. I'm freezing.”

„Alright, alright, let's go.” Wirt finally agreed. They trudged on through the snow, silent for a while. It was slowly getting dark, when Wirt broke the silence between them.

„Beatrice?”

„Yes?”

„I think we need to find shelter for the night. I don't know how long you've been walking, but we won't make it home before it's dark.”

„I think you're right...” Beatrice sighed, looking around. "I saw a barn on my way here. Not like the creepy one in Pottsfield, just – abandoned. I think that would do, if we found it.”

„It would certainly be better than freezing to death.” Wirt agreed, then squinted against the snow being whipped into his face by the wind. He could make out the shape of something in the not so far distance, something like a building loomed there. „Hey, isn't that the barn there?”

„It could be,” Beatrice nodded, and started walking towards the direction Wirt pointed to. Wirt followed her, and caught her by the arms when she almost fell into a snowdrift.

„Thanks, Wirt,” Beatrice offered him a small smile. She looked up, and could make out the barn now even through the storm. „Ah, there it is.”

„Not so far now,” Wirt encouraged her, and they walked the remaining distance holding onto each other for support. Wirt forced the door of the barn open and lifted his lantern high, illuminating the place. It was empty, save for some hay on the floor, it looked relatively clean and just perfect to sleep on for some warmth. Wirt hung the lantern from a hook, then helped Beatrice inside. He took off his cloak and spread it on top of the hay as a makeshift bed.

„After you,” he offered with a shy smile. Beatrice blushed when she realized they'll have to share a bed, but she laid down on Wirt's cloak. Wirt settled down beside her, holding her close for warmth. „Uhm, hey?”

„Yes, Wirt?”

„I know this is sudden but... I kinda like you. Like like you, that way, uh, you know, the romantic wa...”

Beatrice silenced Wirt's stammering with a kiss. „Shush,” she said then, smiling against Wirt's lips.

„You shush,” Wirt mumbled then kissed back, pulling her in even more closer. „I... I love you.”

„I love you too, Wirt.” Beatrice was blushing, and pulled back a little so she could breath. „Let's get some sleep, okay? And tomorrow I'll introduce you to my family. I think they'll like you.”

„I already met your mom, though that was still when she was in bluebird form. She's nice.”

„I'm glad you think so, Wirt.” Beatrice yawned, then nuzzled into the crook of Wirt's shoulder. „Good night...”

„Good night, Beatrice.” Wirt kissed Beatrice's forehead. He watched her as she fell asleep, then closed his eyes, succumbing to sleep as well, resting his chin against Beatrice's head.


	2. Fight the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt stands up against the Beast. Beatrice lends a helping hand.

When Beatrice awoke, she was alone. She reached out blindly, trying to find Wirt, but all she grasped was his cloak. The place next to her was empty. She opened her eyes, vision still blurry from sleep.

„Wirt?” she called out, but no one answered. „Wirt, where are you?”

BAM. Something slammed against the barn's wall, and Beatrice clambered to her feet, rushing outside as fast as she could. All around the barn, the snow was churned as if a violent struggle had taken place. Soon, she saw the reason why. Wirt was just standing up, axe in hand, and claw marks on his face, bleeding crimson onto the snow, a stark contrast with the pristine white. Across from Wirt, stood the Beast, poised to attack.

„Beatrice, go inside!” Wirt yelled as he took a swing at the Beast with his axe. He became fairly good at wielding it at this point, good enough to fight the Beast, too.

But the Beast wasn't an enemy that's easy to defeat. He swiped at Wirt with his clawed hand, grabbing the boy and dragging him on the ground, while his mocking laugh echoed through the air.

„You can't kill me, little lantern-bearer!”

„Oh, fuck you!” Wirt swore. „Beatrice, get the lantern! It's still inside the barn!”

„Okay, hang on, Wirt!” Beatrice ran inside, and returned with the lantern.

„Blow it out!” Wirt yelled, squirming in the Beast's grip.

„No, don't, no no no!” The Beast's hold loosened around Wirt, who took a swing at him with the axe, then crawled away, trying to get back on his feet.

„Blow it out, Beatrice!”

„But what about Greg's soul?”

„Greg's soul isn't in the lantern, the Beast's is! I just figured that out, that's why he's so angry – ow!” Wirt yelped as the Beast pounced on him, pressing him against the cold, hard ground.

„Fine,” Beatrice said, determined, then opened the glass shielding the lantern. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself, and blew -

\- and the flame went out with a little flicker.

„No no no nooooooooo!” the Beast's voice echoed through the cold air as he seemed to shrink, seize and contract, and then – then he was gone.

„That... that was it?” Beatrice asked, sounding unsure. „All it took to kill him was to blow the lantern out?”

„Yeah,” Wirt nodded, standing up and touching his face. It hurt, but it no longer bled. „I think we're done here. I'll get my cloak and we can go home to your family.”

„Oh, Wirt, you -” Beatrice dropped the lantern and hugged Wirt tight. „You were so brave!”

„T-thanks,” Wirt stammered, blushing, and hugged back. „I thought it was time I did something brave.”

„This isn't the first time you were brave, Wirt,” Beatrice smiled and gave him a gentle kiss. „I'm so proud of you.”

„Thank you, Beatrice.” Wirt returned the kiss, then fetched his cloak from the barn. He fastened it around his neck, and went outside. He took Beatrice's hand in his and they started walking in the direction Beatrice led him.


End file.
